A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is a device capable of generating light from materials included therein, through the conversion of energy generated by the recombination of electrons and holes into light. LEDs have been widely used in illumination devices, display devices and general light sources, and the development thereof has therefore tended to be accelerated.